


Compounding Interests

by IntelligentAirhead



Category: Persona 3
Genre: Agender Minako, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 04:51:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3755140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IntelligentAirhead/pseuds/IntelligentAirhead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being stuck in a room with friends for several hours has the same end result, whether it's a sleepover or an unexpected stint in an abandoned military compound.</p>
<p>(Takes place directly after fighting the chariot and justice bosses in P3)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Compounding Interests

Mitsuru closed her phone with a snap. “Assistance should arrive within a few hours,” she said, implacable as ever.

“Understood,” replied Aigis, only for her words to be drowned out by the groans of Junpei, Yukari, and Minako.

The unintentional chorus resulted in echoes ricocheting through the cavernous facility, emphasizing the group’s displeasure. Mitsuru was not impressed.

“It won’t be long,” she assured them. “In the mean time, we can review how this battle went, what strategies were effective, and how we can better utilize our skillsets in the fu— Iori, what are you doing?”

Junpei froze, backing away from the artillery shells at which he’d been peering. “Nothing, Mitsuru-senpai.”

Mitsuru shook her head. “I suppose I can’t hold your attention without letting you indulge your curiosity. You may investigate the compound, if you wish.”

Junpei lit up. “You mean it? Oh, damn, this’ll be great! Junpei Iori: Artillery Inspector.”

“You cannot touch anything, Iori,” Mitsuru stipulated. “These weapons are old and volatile, and shouldn’t be disturbed.”

Visibly deflating, Junpei nodded. “Ah, man. I was gonna take home a souvenir.”

Yukari rolled her eyes. “Of course you’d treat a military facility like a tourist hotspot.”

“That’s because I know how to have a good time,” Junpei said, unperturbed. “Unlike you, Yuka-tan.”

“Excuse me?” Yukari crossed her arms, straightening. “People can do fun things without being idiotic, y’know. Maybe you should try it.”

As the two began to bicker back and forth, Akihiko rubbed at the bridge of his nose. “And here I thought I could sneak in a nap.”

Fuuka shrugged, a sympathetic smile on her face.  “It was a nice thought while it lasted.”

Mitsuru shook her head. “It doesn’t seem likely, does it?” Then, looking between Aigis, Akihiko, Fuuka, and Minako, she hummed. “I don’t suppose any of you would be interested in reviewing the battle, or discussing the unknown quantity that is Strega?” She ventured.

Minako shrugged, a little weariness tugging at their cheerful expression. “Sure thing, Senpai.”

“I can recount the battle in its entirety,” Aigis confirmed. “Would you prefer timestamps to be used?”

“Timestamps will not be necessary, Aigis, but thank you.”

Fuuka bit her lip. “I recorded whatever data I could gather on the shadows, if that will be of any use.”

Mitsuru nodded in acknowledgement. “Thank you, Fuuka, that will be extremely beneficial.”  She turned to Akihiko. “And you?”

“The best way to beat something is to understand it, right?” Akihiko smiled, and then covered the yawn trying to escape his mouth. “I’m in.”

Mitsuru smiled. “We can give the others an abbreviated summary when they’ve finished.”

Forty-five minutes later, everyone had gathered together once more, sitting in a formation resembling nothing less than a loose oval. Yukari’s head was drooping, indicating that she could slump over onto the packed-dirt of the floor at any time. Mitsuru sat with her back straight, her too-frequent blinking the only sign of exhaustion evident. Akihiko, meanwhile, was laying down on the floor, passed out for all intents and purposes. Fuuka has followed his lead, but was using her computer case as a pillow. Aigis and Junpei seemed to be the only ones unaffected, to Minako’s eyes.

However, that wasn’t necessarily a good thing.

“What I don’t get,” Junpei said, waving his arms emphatically, “is why some of the shadows wear, like, speedos. I mean, I don’t get why shadows need underwear in the first place. How do they know underwear exists? Do shadows have stores? Have we killed shadows on their way home from grocery shopping?” Junpei gaped. “Do shadows have homes?”

Minako sighed. “I’m sorry Junpei, but no one else wants to see the shadows without their underwear.”

“That’s not what I meant!”

Akihiko lurched up at the noise. “I’m up! I’m up. What’s happening?”

Minako waved a hand. “You can go back to bed, Senpai. We’re just discussing whether or not shadows can go shopping.”

Akihiko squinted. “I hope not. They don’t need to have access to medicine.”

“The shadow might beg to differ,” Minako joked. They yawned, wide and long.

Aigis looked at them. “You should rest. You will not meet the minimum of eight hours of sleep, otherwise.”

Minako blew a raspberry. “Sleep is for the weak,” they said, a sentiment that might have had more impact if they had not yawned once more in the middle of expressing it.

Akihiko snorted, and Minako backtracked. “I mean, not to say you and Fuuka are weak! Or Yukari, for that matter. You’re all really strong, and it’s really impressive. Everyone here is really… Yeah. I’m gonna stop talking. Sorry.”

Yukari startled a bit at the sound of her name. “Hmmn?”

“Oh no.” Minako shook her head, waving her hands. “Go back to sleep, everything’s fine.”

“Wasn’t asleep,” Yukari defended, shifting into a more comfortable position. “I was just resting my eyes.”

“Ah, come on. You can come up with better excuses than that,” Junpei complained, shaking his head and grinning. “Never thought I’d see you sink to a stock response.”

Yukari rolled her eyes, lethargically raising a hand to flip Junpei off.

“Takeba!” Mitsuru sounded scandalized.

“Whoops,” Yukari said, failing to hide the fact that she was giggling. “Sorry, guys.”

Aigis inclined her head. “Ah. That was an offensive gesture, meant to impart a vulgar message,” she stated thoughtfully.

Junpei groaned. “You had to corrupt the robot, Yuka-tan. She was pure, and now she’s researching ‘vulgar messages’. Nice going.”

“You started it,” Yukari asserted, “so it’s your fault!”

“Nuh-uh, you can’t pin this on me.” Junpei shook his head. “Tell her, Minako.”

Minako blinked. “Umm. Sorry, what?”

“Unbelievable. My only pillar of support, withdrawn.”

“No, it’s not that!” Minako bit their lip. “I genuinely didn’t hear you. I’m sorry.”

Junpei’s eyebrows drew together. “It’s okay, Minako. I was joking. Are you feeling okay?”

Yukari frowned, scooting closer. “Yeah, you don’t look so good. Maybe you _should_ rest.”

“No, it’s okay. I’m fine, I promise,” Minako answered, smile back in place.

Akihiko crossed his arms. “Lying about your condition is a sure way to overstrain yourself, and—“

“I said I’m fine, so keep your advice to yourself,” Minako snapped. They clapped their hands to their mouth immediately. “Oh. Oh, I am so sorry. God, I am so sorry, Akihiko.”

Akihiko drew back, a bit stunned. “Well, that was new.”

Minako groaned, folding their knees to their chest and tucking their head out of sight. “Sorry. I am so, so sorry.”

Fuuka, who had awoken at some earlier outburst, reached out to clasp Minako’s shoulder, but they pulled away.

Aigis was hovering over them within seconds, staring down at them with intense focus. “Aggravated emotional responses are typical for those who face physical, emotional, or mental exhaustion, and it is likely that you fit one or all of these criteria. If you are in need, I will retrieve a blanket from the available supplies stored here.”

Minako said something, but it was too muffled to discern.

“What was that?” Mitsuru asked.

Minako was silent, but Aigis spoke up. “They said, ‘I’m not allowed’.”

Yukari bit the inside of her cheek, her brow wrinkling. “Not allowed? Not allowed to what?”

Minako lifted their face. “I’m the optimistic one,” they said, as if it were a statement that required no explanation. When they were met with only blank stares, they continued, frustration mounting. “I’m not supposed to get angry. You all count on me, and you open up to me, and you’re my friends, and I’m not supposed to get mad. I’m not supposed to treat you like crap, because you deserve more than that.” Their voice hitched. “I’m supposed to be reliable.”

Junpei held up a hand. “Whoa there. No one ever said that, Minako.” He frowned. “No one expects you to be this unfaltering god of happiness and strength or anything.”

Minako made a frustrated noise. “You just did! With the pillar thing! You all expect me to be better, and I try so hard to be. I try so hard, and I’m _good_ at it,” they said. “But now I’ve just fucked everything up.”

Mitsuru looked at them, expression blank, before crossing over to them and crouching before them. “Minako, do you think you are better than any of us?”

Minako looked as if they had been slapped. “No! Of course not.”

“Then why do you demand perfection from yourself, but accommodate those around you?” Mitsuru inclined her head. “You will make mistakes. All of us do. You will need help. All of us do. That does not make you any lesser of a person than you were before the occasion arose.” She looked into their eyes. “Do you understand what I’m saying?”

After a moment, Minako nodded.

Mitsuru smiled widely. “Très Bien.” Standing, she walked back over to her portion of the circle.

“Aigis,” Minako ventured.

“Yes?”

“I could go for that blanket now.”

“I will retrieve one at once,” Aigis said, before taking off, true to her word.

Once Minako had seemed to fall asleep, Akihiko leaned towards Mitsuru. “We’re both awful at taking our own advice, aren’t we?”

“Absolutely deplorably hypocritical,” she confirmed.

Snorting, Akihiko leaned back. “Well, that’s why we’re the senpais, I guess. Gotta fill the role of flawed mentor somehow, right?”

Mitsuru’s lips twitched. “I suppose you’re right.”

It was quiet for a moment. Then suddenly, the silence of the compound broke. “Hey, Junpei, would you rather have all of your underwear replaced with solid metal shadow speedos, or—”

“You’re not as funny as you think you are, Yuka-tan.”

“I thought it was funny.”

“I can’t believe you brought Fuuka to the dark side. How many more will fall to your corruption?”

“Aren’t you all supposed to be sleeping?” Mitsuru asked, her voice sharp.

Eventually the group settled, and it took only a few minutes for them to fall asleep. Unfortunately, it only took a few more before the door of the compound opened with a loud, mechanical whirr.

**  
**

**Author's Note:**

> I promise I'm working on SR. I just needed my P3 kids to be happy for once. Please... let them be happy.
> 
> (I'm a failure and I made Minako upset anyway. Whoops.)
> 
> Also-- "So, do you headcanon all of the Persona protagonists as agender?" Well, I haven't played P1 or P2 yet, so stay tuned!


End file.
